Yusuke Urameshi
es el principal protagonista del manga y anime Yū Yū Hakusho. Sus amigos más cercanos y más grandes aliados incluyen a Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei. Apariencia thumb|left|220px|Yusuke de niño en el manga. Yusuke tiene el pelo negro y corto, peinado hacia atrás por lo general, ojos marrones, piel canela, delgado pero notoriamente musculoso. Yusuke usa gomina para el pelo lo que generalmente le da un aire intimidante ya que asemeja al peinado de un pandillero al tener su cabello inclinado hacia atrás con algunos mechones colgando de su frente. Cuando no usa su gomina para el cabello, el pelo de Yusuke tiene un aspecto algo más largo con un fleco amplio cubriendo su frente. En su forma Mazoku cuando recién despierta estos poderes y al ser poseído por Raizen su piel se cubre de numerosos tatuajes (tribales en el manga) y su cabello se alarga abruptamente llegándole hasta sus rodillas y largos y gruesos mechones cubren su frente. En el anime el cabello de Yusuke se torna blanquecino y sus ojos se ponen de color rojizo escarlata para enfatizar la posesión que Raizen ejerce en él. thumb|220px|Yusuke uniformado. Cuando está en la escuela, o durante las sagas en las que estaba cerca de la misma, lleva un uniforme verde con botones amarillos y zapatos negros (un sustituto para el uniforme escolar azul que debe usar). En el torneo oscuro, lleva una chaqueta de color rojo (con puños y cuello amarillos oscuros) sobre una camisa blanca, junto con pantalones vaqueros y zapatos blancos. Cuando lucha, cambia a una camisa amarilla sin mangas y pantalón azul, con zapatos simples negros, un cinturón negro de karate y muñequeras de color negro azulado. thumb|left|Con los tatuajes que lo identifican como un mazoku.Al comienzo de la saga del capítulo negro, lo vemos con una chaqueta de color verde oscuro. Durante la saga del Makai, vuelve a usar su chaqueta de color rojo y cuando lucha en el torneo, se pone un uniforme de karate totalmente vestido de blanco, completa con una faja verde alrededor de la cintura y zapatos negros. También se le ve usando un completo traje azul oscuro con pantalones grises, zapatos negros y una camiseta blanca al visitar a Kuroko Sanada. Cuando su sangre demoníaca despierta tras la pelea con Sensui, él tiene el pelo largo y negro (blanco cuando es poseído por Raizen en el anime), tatuajes tribales en sus brazos, cara y pecho. Personalidad thumb|220px|Yusuke molestando a Keiko por su trasero. Debido al mal ambiente en el que creció (una madre sumergida en el alcoholismo y un padre que brilla por su ausencia), es irascible, impulsivo y le gusta intimidar a los demás con la fuerza. Pero bajo su actitud violenta y engreída, muestra una personalidad amable y hasta bromista. Su rasgo más notable es su deseo de luchar, que aumenta cada vez más fuerte a medida que avanza la serie. Se ha visto en muchas ocasiones que Yusuke es más bien poco inteligente y, a veces, simplemente actúa de forma estúpida. Sin embargo, como su maestra Genkai más adelante señala, cuando se lo propone, "puede ser un genio en la lucha". Su deseo de lucha consiste más que nada en disfrutar los combates contra oponentes fuertes y le disgusta la idea de matar. A pesar de que es temido por la mayoría de los estudiantes y severamente rechazado por casi todos sus profesores y compañeros, generalmente es visto como un incomprendido. Keiko Yukimura, su única amiga de la infancia (y más tarde novia), es una de las pocas personas que sabe que Yusuke es realmente muy amable, y ella simpatiza con sus problemas en la vida. Yusuke se convierte también en muy protector de sus amigos, especialmente de Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei. Su actitud terca es más una cualidad que un defecto ya que gracias a su terquedad, Yusuke no se da por vencido aunque eso implique que lo maten. Tras su experiencia con la muerte de su parte humana, Yusuke se vuelve más reflexivo y aprende a pensar mejor sus acciones antes que cometer alguna torpeza. Historia Saga del Detective Espiritual thumb|left|220px|Salvando al niño del atropello. Yusuke tiene 14 años al comienzo de la serie y se lo presenta como el más duro estudiante en Sarayashiki Junior High School y lucha contra Kuwabara y otros estudiantes de forma frecuente. Es el estereotipo del chico malo escolar, con un pésimo registro de asistencia y muchas peleas con otros alumnos en la escuela y otras escuelas. En el manga, también fuma, juega y bebe. Suele ser reprendido por su madre, aunque la misma no parece ser un buen ejemplo ya que se la suele ver fumando y bebiendo con frecuencia, por lo que podemos presuponer que no implica una figura de autoridad para el protagonista. Luego de uno de los tantos reproches de su madre, Yusuke entretiene a un niño haciendo muecas en la vereda y le dice que juegue con más cuidado; pero cuando el niño se adentra en la calle en frente de un auto que iba a toda velocidad, Yusuke lo empuja fuera del camino, recibiendo de lleno el golpe y muriendo en el acto. Como un fantasma, Yusuke es recibido por una versión atípica de la Parca, una mujer chispeante, alegre y joven, llamada Botan. Se le informa a Yusuke que nadie en el mundo de los espíritus esperaba que se muriera, arriesgando su vida para salvar al niño. Según Botan, el niño no estaba destinado a morir, con lo cual deja en claro que Yusuke murió por nada y además le provocó golpes al niño al empujarlo, siendo que el niño debería haber salido ileso. Así, como su muerte no estaba predestinada y no hay lugar para Yusuke ni en el cielo ni en el infierno, y como es de esperarse, no puede tomar el lugar del niño, ya que éste desde el principio no debía morir. Botan le dice a Yusuke que puede volver a la vida, pero éste se niega inicialmente. Pero cambia su decisión después de ver su funeral, pese a que creía que nadie iría, muchos de sus compañeros asistieron, Keiko y hasta Kuwabara, quien expresó un gran enojo al perder a su nemesis. Atsuko (la madre de Yusuke) esta extremadamente angustiada al perder a su hijo y se la ve recluida en un rincón de su casa. Keiko Yukimura (su compañera) llora sin control. Cuando dos de los profesores de Yusuke le menosprecian en el velatorio, el Sr. Takenaka, otro maestro, les reprocha por haberlo insultado, y presenta sus condolencias a Atsuko. Por último, el niño que salvó Yusuke y su madre aparecen y cuando el niño le pregunta si puede volver a jugar con Yusuke, su madre llora y lo abraza. thumb|220px|Yusuke recibe su huevo. Ya en el mundo espiritual, Yusuke conoce a Koenma, el hijo del señor del mundo espiritual (Enma) y recibe un huevo del que saldrá una bestia Espíritu que le ayudará a volver a la vida. Sin embargo, debe ser genuinamente una buena persona ya que si es malo, la bestia lo devorará. Así empieza su trabajo, ayudando a varias almas en pena que rondan por su barrio y ayudando sigilosamente a varios de sus compañeros, como a Kuwabara, que al ver que tenía problemas para estudiar le hacía repetir varias veces el contenido de sus cuadernos mientras dormía para rendir su examen. También se lo ve ayudar a un niño llamado Shouta a superar la muerte de su perro, ayudando a una niña que había muerto a superar su obsesión con un chico para que ella pueda irse al más allá. En el manga lo vemos hacer más cosas que en anime no se muestran. thumb|left|220px|Keiko pasa su energía vital a Yusuke. Pero el cuerpo de Yusuke sufre también el paso del tiempo y debe asegurarse de que alguien lo cuide hasta su regreso. Así trata de persuadir a Kuwabara, a quien le hace tener varios sueños con el mensaje pero no funciona, por tanto decide intentarlo con Keiko, quien recibe el mensaje y se compromete a cuidar su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se inicia un incendio en la casa de Yusuke provocado por sus antiguos rivales en la escuela y su cuerpo corre el riesgo de ser incinerado. Keiko queda atrapada en su intento de protegerlo y Yusuke decide entregar todo el poder que obtuvo luego de sus buenas acciones a Koenma para que salvara a Keiko. Koenma abre un camino entre las llamas y Keiko logra salir y proteger el cuerpo de Yusuke. thumb|220px|Yusuke despierta. Debido a este incidente, con Koenma directamente en contacto con el alma de Yusuke, se explica que la energía obtenida de las buenas acciones se extinguió para salvar a su amiga y debía completar una nueva carga de energía, pero vistos en un apuro, puesto que si fallaba tendría que esperar 50 años para revivir, y tenían poco tiempo, Koenma de le dice a Yusuke que puede revivir si alguien le pasa su energía vital a su cuerpo a través de un beso (En el manga, tuvo que pasar por una obra de bien más para ser elegible para este procedimiento, y posee a un viejo conocido llamado Matsuo Suekichi para ayudarle a ganar la confianza necesaria para alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en un boxeador). Yusuke tiene poco tiempo y recurre a enviar mensajes a Kuwabara a través de sueños, ya que éste tiene un alto nivel de energía espiritual, pero solo logra asustar a Kuwabara con sueños extraños, su madre tampoco podía ayudarlo puesto que estaba borracha, con lo cual recurre a Keiko quien se retrasa por la enfermedad de se madre. Botán envía un mensaje a Keiko mediante su madre (a quien posee) y le dice lo que debe hacer para ayudar a Yusuke. Keiko se las arregla para besarlo a tiempo, y Yusuke vuelve a la vida. Después de regresar, Yusuke se sorprende al observar a un demonio que habita el cuerpo de un pandillero de la calle. Botan aparece y le dice a Yusuke que su experiencia con la muerte le permitió hacer estas cosas. Así pues, le proponen convertirse en un detective espiritual, proteger a los humanos de los demonios y resolver los casos involucrados con apariciones. Saga de la Recuperación de los Objetos Sagrados thumb|left|Yusuke vs Gouki. Yusuke se involucra en muchas pruebas difíciles en sus primeros trabajos como detective Espiritual. La primera es la recuperación de tres artefactos robados del mundo de los espíritus. Koenma lo entrena y le enseña a disparar su energía espiritual, energía presente en los seres humanos y los espíritus, como un arma. thumb|220px|Yusuke ayuda a Kurama a salvar a su madre. Esta técnica se llama la pistola de Espíritu, y se convierte en el ataque característico de Yusuke. Bajo ordenes de Koenma, intenta combatir con los tres ladrones: Goki, que robó un articulo llamado Gakidama, Kurama, que robó un espejo llamado Ankokukyō, y Hiei, que robó la Espada de las Sombras. Yusuke fue capaz de derrotar a Goki con la ayuda de Botan (sólo en el anime) y su pistola Espíritu. thumb|left|Yusuke vs Hiei. Kurama de buena gana devuelve el espejo, ya que solo lo quería para salvar a su madre y Yusuke lo ayuda a lograrlo. Yusuke y Botan a continuación, se dirigen a luchar con Hiei, quien secuestró a Keiko y trató de convertirla en un demonio por un corte de la espada robada. Mientras Botan evitó la transformación, Yusuke luchó contra el demonio y logró derrotarlo reflejando su arma Espíritu desesperadamente en el espejo logrando finalmente derrotarlo. Encontraron el antídoto en la empuñadura de la espada para detener la transformación de Keiko. Después de la prueba, Yusuke le entregó los tres artefactos a Koenma. Pero por desgracia, era evidente el robo, puesto que el espejo se rompió por el reflejo del poder de Yusuke y la espada estaba llena de sangre, con lo cual el rey Enma se percató del incidente y castigó a Koenma con 100 azotes (que en realidad fueron 100 palmadas en el trasero). Saga de Rando Yusuke, luego del incidente de los artefactos, fue enviado al templo de Genkai, una combatiente de avanzada edad que estaba buscando un sucesor para su técnica mas poderosa, el Reiko Hado Ken o Puño Espíritu de Luz ya que estaba en una edad en la que su muerte era cuestión de tiempo. Botan le advirtió que un demonio llamado Rando probablemente intente heredar su técnica. Yusuke luchó a través del torneo que Genkai organizo para seleccionar a su sucesor y derrotó a Rando en la final (solo debido a suerte), convirtiéndose así en su sucesor. Para las próximas dos semanas (en el anime japonés, se trata de un mes y en el anime Inglés, seis meses), Yusuke se somete a un entrenamiento duro con Genkai. Como resultado, su fuerza aumenta radicalmente, y lo asciende de un nivel D a un clase C. Saga de las 4 Bestias Yusuke fue enviado al castillo Laberinto en la Ciudad Demonio para derrotar a las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas y evitar que se apoderen de la raza humana con parásitos demoníacos. Kuwabara decidió ir con Yusuke y Koenma envió a Kurama y Hiei, que estaban en libertad condicional en el mundo humano, para ayudar. Yusuke se abrió paso hasta Suzaku, el líder del grupo, y logró derrotarlo, pero a costa de su propia energía vital. Kuwabara, el único ser humano completo del grupo, lo salvó mediante la transferencia de parte de su propia energía vital. Saga del Rescate de Yukina thumb|220px|Yusuke vs hermanos Toguro. Koenma se comunica con Yusuke y Kuwabara para asignarles la importante misión de rescatar a una korime llamada Yukina del cautiverio en que se encuentra a manos de Gonzo Tarukane, un codicioso empresario humano que la fuerza a llorar para obtener sus valiosas lágrimas. Yusuke acepta la misión y Kuwabara lo acompaña porque se enamora perdidamente de la chica. En el anime Botán también los acompaña. La joven resulta ser la hermana melliza de Hiei y éste aparecerá oportunamente en la saga para detener el escape de Tarukane. Al llegar a la mansión de Tarukane, se encuentran con una serie de demonios, el primero es Hirue, un Demonio Araña y los guardias de Tarukane, a quienes vencen fácilmente logrando entrar a la mansión, donde se encuentran con los Sankishuu, tres poderosos demonios ogros a quienes también logran vencer hasta llegar donde se encuentran los hermanos Toguro. Yusuke lucha hasta el final con ellos y en los momentos finales cuenta con el apoyo de Kuwabara, quien atraviesa a Toguro menor con su espada espíritu mientras Yusuke le da impulso disparando su Reigan a la espalda de su compañero. Logran rescatar a Yukina, pero luego se ve que los hermanos Toguro solo fingieron su derrota, siendo en realidad subordinados de Sakyo, un fuerte apostador en los juegos de Tarukane. Toguro el menor obliga a Yusuke a unirse al torneo oscuro (Ankoku Būtsukai en el original japonés) para derrotarlo en una pelea real. Saga del Torneo Oscuro thumb|Equipo Urameshi.Tal vez la saga más importante de la historia. Para prepararse para el torneo oscuro, Yusuke entrena duramente con Genkai durante 2 meses, moliéndolo de un medio de clase C a una clase superior. Luego, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei, junto con Genkai como "El combatiente enmascarado", entran en el torneo oscuro como el equipo visitante, el equipo Urameshi. thumb|left|Equipo Urameshi vs equipo Ichigaki. A menudo las victorias parecen ser pura suerte, ya que el comité del torneo pone trabas a su equipo para fatigarlos o lograr que los derroten rápido. Pese a esto, cada integrante del equipo se hace más fuerte con el avance de las rondas. Durante las semifinales, Genkai transfiere la mayor parte de su energía espiritual a Yusuke para que pueda tener una oportunidad contra Toguro menor, llevándolo a un nivel de poder de clase B intermedio. Antes de comenzar la final, Genkai y Toguro se enfrentan en un intento de matarse el uno al otro. Se revela que Toguro era socio de Genkai de un torneo anterior. Después de sufrir una herida mortal, Genkai, con lo último de su fuerza, explica que cuando ganó el torneo de hace cincuenta años, Toguro, que una vez fue humano, modificó su cuerpo al de un demonio con el fin de preservar su fortaleza y juventud. Antes de morir, Genkai le pide a Yusuke que no termine como Toguro. Yusuke se enfurece y lo desafía, aunque en el momento solo recibe un golpe que lo deja del otro lado de la isla, con lo cual jura vencerlo en la final del torneo. Antes de empezar el torneo oscuro, el y Kurama caminan por unos de los pasillos del estadio Sin embargo después de que Toguro revela todo su poder, Yusuke no puede enfrentarse a él y, con el fin de poner de manifiesto el poder oculto de Yusuke, Toguro mata a Kuwabara. Esto hace que Yusuke alcance un nivel B superior y ataque violentamente a Toguro. Mientras Yusuke prepara su Reigan final, Toguro incremente su poder a un 120%. Toguro parece contener y deshacer el ataque de Yusuke, pero luego vemos como su cuerpo se va desintegrando por la sobrecarga de energía. Posteriormente se revela que Kuwabara fingió su muerte para alentar a Yusuke a sacar todo su poder. Antes de salir de la isla, Koenma revive a Genkai y se retiran todos juntos. Saga de la Cinta Negra frame|left|Yusuke vs "Doctor". En esta saga, Yusuke debe detener a Shinobu Sensui y sus otros 6 compañeros psíquicos que tratan de abrir una puerta a mundo de los demonios. Fue capturado inicialmente por Kido, Yanagisawa, y Kaito, pero fueron rescatados más tarde por Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei y Botan. thumb|220px|Atacado sorpresivamente por Sensui.El secuestro fue planeado por Genkai como una prueba antes de enfrentarse a Sensui, puesto que creía que necesitarían más poder mental que físico para vencerlo. Posteriormente Yusuke lucha y derrota a Doctor, uno de los psíquicos Sensui, cuando infecta a muchas personas en el hospital con sus insectos. El propio Sensui y Sniper, uno de sus aliados, secuestran a Kuwabara. Yusuke y Hiei derrotan a sniper y junto con Kurama, Mitarai (ex aliado de Sensui), Genkai, Yanagisawa y Kaito se adentran en la base enemiga y enfrentan al llamado "rey del juego" en una serie de juegos. Lo derrotan y avanzan hacia donde esta Sensui, aunque Genkai, Yanagisawa y Kaito se retiran. thumb|left|220px|Quitandole el Mafukan a Koenma Si bien Sensui parecía dominar la pelea, Yusuke incrementa y desarrolla su poder a medida que el combate avanza. Es aquí donde vemos las diferentes personalidades de Sensui. De ser un luchador justo cambió a una personalidad agresiva y sin escrúpulos que lo ataca a traición, convirtiendo su mano derecha en una especie de arma que dispara su energía espiritual y la usa para atravesar a Yusuke cuando creía tener la pelea controlada. Mientras Yusuke se trataba de recuperarse, Koenma apareció y trató de detener Sensui al erigir una barrera (Mafukan) para atraparlo. thumb|220px|Yusuke muere. Cuando se disponía a usar su chupete para derrotarlo (que en realidad es un artefacto que acumula energía espiritual, llamado Mafukan) Yusuke se lo quita para poder seguir con su pelea. Sensui se lo quita y Koenma aprovecha para activarlo. En un primer momento, Yusuke le arrebató el chupete de Koenma para evitar que una barrera fuese erigida para terminar su pelea con Sensui. Sensui le quita el Mafukan, pero Koenma logra activarlo, aunque sin éxito puesto que ni toda su energía, acumulada por siglos, logra derrotarlo. Así, Sensui rompe la barrera de Koenma y alcanza su nivel S, poder contra el cual no Yusuke no puede luchar y finalmente muere a manos de Sensui. thumb|left|220px|Pu protege a Yusuke con su forma real Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei, quienes no tuvieron otra opción más que observar la pelea desde el interior del Uraotoko en el que Itsuki los encerró, despertaron su poder de clase A para romper la barrera y entrar al Makai para enfrentar a Sensui. Muy a su pesar, no pudieron vencerlo ni entre los 3. thumb|220px|Yusuke lleva a enfrentar a Sensui en el Makai Mientras tanto, la unidad especial del mundo espiritual, liderada por el capitán Otake, se presenta ante Koenma y el cuerpo de Yusuke y revelan su condición de sucesor de un ancestral poder relacionado a sus genes, heredados de un demonio. Se revela que es un Mazoku, una poderosa raza demoníaca y expresan la necesidad de deshacerse de él para evitar problemas futuros. Cuando los agentes iban a ejecutarlo, aparece Pu, la bestia espiritual que nació de su huevo y los protege. En ese momento la sangre Mazoku de Yusuke lo revive. Se sabe entonces que un demonio llamado Raizen concibió a un hijo con una mujer humana hace miles de años y sus genes solo podían transmitirse de abuelo a nieto, haciendo que se saltara infinidad de generaciones hasta que algún descendiente mereciera su poder y se convirtiera en un youkai; la primera ocasión en que muere no era lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar el poder Mazoku en él. Irónicamente el aumento en su poder le permitió poder llegar a despertar bajo esta condición. Yusuke expresa su desinterés por su origen y decide irse al Makai tras Sensui. thumb|left|220px|Yusuke ordena a Sensui levantarse Con su aspecto demoníaco y un poder clase S, se dispone a atacar a Sensui, pese a esto, su enemigo aun es más fuerte, con lo cual el demonio Raizen se apodera de su cuerpo y decide ayudarlo a vencerlo. Pese a lo que podía suponerse, Yusuke esta muy enojado por la intervención y ordena a un moribundo Sensui levantarse y seguir peleando. Incluso después de insistir en que descansara un tiempo y luego volvieran a pelear, Sensui se negó e Itsuki, que aparece en ese momento le explica que Sensui padecía una enfermedad terminal y deseaba morir luchando. Istuki se lleva su cuerpo alegando que Sensui no quería entregar su alma al mundo espiritual. Posteriormente, y debido a los incidentes, Koenma le comunica a Yusuke que el camino al mundo humano está cerrado y le permite quedarse un tiempo en el Makai, tiempo que podría aprovechar para localizar a Raizen y mostrarle su desprecio por interrumpir su pelea o podía volver al mundo humano mientras aun pudiera. Yusuke elige la segunda opción. Saga de los 3 Reyes En la saga de los Tres Reyes, Yusuke se retira de su puesto como detective espiritual porque es considerado demasiado peligroso para el mundo humano. El gran emperador Enma (rey Yama en el anime Inglés) quiere a Yusuke muerto pese a no ser una amenaza tan grande como Sensui. En el mundo humano, se va a un Yusuke preocupado de la situación en el Makai y su condición de demonio. Por tal motivo Genkai le recomienda visitar a Kuroko Sanada (apellido de casada Sato), la primera detective espiritual. Durante su visita, tres enviados de Raizen se presentan e invitan a Yusuke a ir al Makai a entrenar con su padre. Yusuke se dispone a hacerlo, luego de pelear contra uno de los asesores y ver que solo pueden usar una mínima parte de su poder debido a un compresor de energía demoníaca que se pusieron para pasar la barrera; Kuroko le expresa su opinión de que debe regresar al Makai, ya que durante la pelea se refirió a los humanos como un asunto de comida y teme por su familia. Antes de irse, él personalmente se reunió con Keiko para despedirse y hasta le propone casamiento para cuando regrese del Makai en tres años. Yusuke se reúne con Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina y Genkai en la casa de ésta para despedirse y se va al Makai. Posteriormente Kurama y Hiei también se irán. Ya en el reino de Raizen, Yusuke se entera de la situación de inanición en que se encuentra, puesto que solo puede comer humanos y decidió no hacerlo por motivos que en un principio no se explican. Pese a estar muy cercano a morir, Raizen derrota a Yusuke sin problemas y lo invita a entrenar en su reino para hacerse fuerte. Medio a la fuerza Yusuke acepta y comienza su largo entrenamiento. Cuando cree tener el nivel para derrotarlo, Raizen se descontrola por el hambre y lo ataca, llegando a morder una parte de su hombro solo para escupir la carne; Yusuke se sorprende de su poder, confirmando que no se esta conteniendo y no puede hacer nada para frenarlo. Es entonces que Yusuke se cansa de su situación y lo obliga a decirle porque dejó de comer humanos. Raizen le dice que hace miles de años, cuando los mundos no estaban bien divididos, él era conocido como un Zokishinki (demonio devora hombres) y que en una ocasión se cruzó con una mujer a la que fue incapaz de matar por ciertos impedimentos físicos que lo habrían matado de habérsela comido; le propone pasar una noche juntos y se prometen volverse a ver y que no comería más humanos hasta que se diera el encuentro. Pero nunca se llegaron a encontrar, puesto que la mujer tuvo un hijo y murió repentinamente. Raizen esperaba vivir lo suficiente para encontrar a su reencarnación, pero aseguró que "mujeres como esas no nacen todos los días", con lo cual pasó los siguientes milenios sin comer humanos para cumplir su promesa. Luego de contar su historia Raizen muere, dejando a Yusuke como su sucesor, para enfrentar una guerra inminente contra Yomi y Mukuro. frame|Yusuke vs Yomi Es entonces cuando Yusuke decide proponer una torneo a los reyes del makai para decidir quien tendría el poder sobre dicho mundo. Mukuro acepta la idea en cuanto sus agentes lo escuchan, pero Yomi le resta importancia. Cuando Yusuke se reúne con los viejos amigos de Raizen y estos dejan salir su energía frame|left|Yusuke y Keiko se besan en la playa. para expresar su dolor por la muerte de Raizen, Yomi se da cuenta de que cada uno de ellos es más fuerte que él y decide renunciar a su reino para competir en el torneo, comprendiendo que él no es más que un demonio más. Yusuke gana fácilmente las preliminares y entra al torneo. En el manga, Yomi es el oponente al cual se enfrenta y cae derrotado; pero en el manga enfrenta a dos oponentes antes que a Yomi. Mientras el manga se queda solo con la pelea contra Yomi y finaliza la saga con algunas aclaraciones verbales entre los personajes en el Ningeikai, en el anime se ven múltiples combates, de Kurama, Hiei, Mukuro, entre otros. Se sabe que Yomi pierde las siguientes rondas debido a sus heridas en la pelea con Yusuke y Mukuro perdió contra Enki, un viejo amigo de Raizen. Finalmente Enki es declarado ganador del torneo y nuevo rey del Makai. Enki aclara en su primer discurso que a partir de ese momento los demonios no debían dar más problemas al mundo espiritual ni debían atacar a los humanos, el mundo espiritual decide levantar la barrera entre el makai y el ningeikai y ambos mundo comienzan a sufrir un mayor control. De regreso al mundo humano, se encuentra con Keiko en una playa, donde se besan y dan fin al anime. Capitulos finales en el manga thumb|220px|Página del capítulo final del manga.Existen Algunas variaciones entre los finales del anime y el manga, pero son en esencia lo mismo, sobre todo con el hecho de que Yusuke quiere volver al mundo humano para estar con Keiko. En los últimos capítulos del manga, en algún momento después de la final del Torneo del makai, abrió un puesto de ramen a través del cual, en secreto, continuó con su negocio de detective espiritual. Pero debido a la creciente interacción entre ambos mundos, Yusuke se pregunta si realmente servirá seguir con su trabajo en un futuro. También nos enteramos que Koenma derrocó a su padre después de descubrir sus crímenes, entre ellos, el lavado de cerebro a demonios débiles para hacerlos atacar a los humanos y pintar al mundo demoníaco como un lugar totalmente maligno. Esto hizo que la barrera fuera retirada. En el manga vemos dos minisagas más. La primera nos muestra a Yusuke tratando de resolver un misterio en el cuarto de mujeres de la secundaria alta a donde asiste Keiko. Yusuke debe disfrazarse de chica para entrar y averiguar que clase de demonio dejó una serie de huellas en el lugar. La otra minisaga se centra en un grupo religioso extremista que toma de rehén a Koenma y todos su subordinados para disparar un arma contra el distrito de Yusuke, alegando que él y compañía son los verdaderos responsables de los cambios y el retiro de la barrera, decisiones con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Kuwabara usa su espada dimensional para entrar al mundo espiritual, Hiei y Kurama reducen a los guardias y Yusuke frena el cañón. El capítulo 175 es el final de manga, donde vemos a varios personajes en la playa y a Keiko derribando a Yusuke en el mar. 'Ova' thumb|220px|Presentación de competidores en el ovaEn el OVA de bonificación se revela que él entra en el segundo torneo del Makai con Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei a su lado. En esta ova también se ve la sombra de otros personajes del anime que participaron en el primer torneo y volverán a participar en el segundo. Se cree que los cuatros personajes principales superaron el nivel de CLASE S+ para este nuevo torneo gracias a su entrenamiento 'Equipamiento:' *'Gafas Espirituales de Rayos X': Es uno de los primeros artículos de Yusuke que llega a ayudarlo a salir como un detective espiritual, es capaz de ver los elementos ocultos en la ropa y se presume que se puede ver a través de ella. Se dejó de usar después del primer acto, ya que los enemigos se centran más en el combate que la recuperación de los elementos. *'Brújula Demonio': Uno de los primeros artículos de Yusuke que llega a ayudarlo a salir como un detective espiritual, es capaz de localizar los demonios identificados -para trabajar con mayor precisión se debe tener un cabello o uñas del demonio en cuestión- sin importar lo lejos que están, sin embargo se rompe después de detectar Rando lo que implica que no sirve para nada demonios por encima de la clase C. *'Anillo de Concentración:' Uno de los primeros artículos de Yusuke que llega a ayudarlo a salir como un detective espiritual, es capaz de aumentar su energía espiritual ofensiva que le genera agotamiento. Se da a entender que se retira después de que Yusuke entrena lo suficiente en virtud de Genkai para luchar contra los demonios de la clase C-y los mayores. Habilidades *'250px|right|Super FuerzaResistencia Sobrehumana: Yusuke ha demostrado tener mucha resistencia, más que la de numerosos humanos juntos y después de su renacimiento Mazoku muestra un nivel aun mayor. Una de las referencias más destacables es como paso más de 5 días corriendo hacia el reino de Raizen, junto con Hokushin y Touou; mientras que los dos monjes se ven agotados, Yusuke muestra estar en buenas condiciones, sin cansancio evidente y hasta se dispuso a luchar contra los discípulos de Raizen. *'Fuerza Sobrehumana': Si bien no muestra una fuerza especialmente inhumana al comienzo de la serie, si se lo ve más fuerte que sus compañeros o la mayoría de los chicos de su edad (14 años) e incluso llega a intimidar a los adultos. A medida que avanza la serie, se lo ve capaz de demostrar una fuerza brutal. *'Súper Velocidad': Yusuke ha demostrado en varias instancias una velocidad realmente alta; durante el acto de los artefactos robados su rabia aumentó su velocidad hasta el nivel de Hiei, incluso cuando éste estaba en su forma jagan; luego en el torneo oscuro cuando pelea contra Toguro, muestra una velocidad que incluso Hiei no puede seguir con su jagan. Estilo de la lucha 220px|right La lucha callejera (Con influencias de sus habilidades espirituales) 220px|rightYusuke goza de una buena habilidad de pelea, y parece que prefiere luchar con los puños, aunque se especializa en técnicas de proyectil de largo alcance que destruyen a los enemigos a distancia o muchos enemigos a la vez. Así, cuando lucha para derrotar a sus oponentes, a favor de la eficiencia, tiende a atacar desde lejos, con sus proyectiles espirituales (cuando utiliza el reigan, su rostro rara vez muestra la satisfacción que tiene cuando lucha con el puño), pero luchará usando su habilidades físicas si quiere disfrutar de una buena batalla. Una táctica que emplea a veces es luchar con los puños a corta distancia, y una vez que el oponente salta hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque, Yusuke dispara un reigan contra ellos. Debido a su debilidad relativa en comparación con los demonios, inicialmente derrotó a sus enemigos por ser más listo que ellos (Goki) o por pura suerte (Rando). En las batallas posteriores, esto no se enfatiza tanto y tiende a derrotar a sus enemigos con su fuerza o un impulso de poder que gana de una situación extrema o de rabia. A menos que esté en una situación peligrosa, Yusuke es un peleador muy agresivo y rara vez piensa antes de hacer un movimiento, sin prestar atención a posibles daños colaterales, como lastimar a un tercero o incluso a un aliado. Debido a su experiencia como un delincuente, Yusuke sabe bastantes técnicas de lucha callejera. En ocasiones sabe dar cierto toque de comicidad a las peleas usando ataques de cabezazos potentes o un golpe llamado "el Asesino del Intestino". Yomi habla de su estilo como "No hay trucos baratos o cualquier forma real de su lucha en absoluto." y "Él lucha simplemente para disfrutar de la verdadera naturaleza de las peleas". Habilidades Espirituales Reigan: thumb|left|220px|Reigan 'El Reigan '(霊丸, Reigan, pistola espiritual, Rei-Gun en la traducción): Este es el ataque firma de Yusuke. Concentra su Reiki/Youki (o ambos) en su dedo índice derecho y lo libera como un proyectil. Después de canalizar su energía, él "aprieta" el gatillo en su mente cuando se quiere despedir la "bala". La pistola de Espíritu puede variar en tamaño desde una pequeña inyección, a un disparo de cañón de gran tamaño, o hasta una explosión atómica, como se demostró en el torneo del Makai Inicialmente, Yusuke sólo puede disparar el reigan un número limitado de veces por día; sólo una vez al día cuando comenzó como detective, pero en el Torneo Oscuro, después de un entrenamiento riguroso con Genkai, Yusuke lo puede utilizar cuatro veces al día. Después de esto el número de balas no aumentó, pero sí la fuerza de las mismas. Finalmente obtiene la capacidad de disparar el arma con munición espiritual prácticamente ilimitada en el anime, como se muestra en su lucha contra Yomi. Empezó como una técnica general del mundo espiritual, dada por el mismo a sus detectives, pero termina por convertirse en su ataque característico. De esta técnica también ahí algunas variaciones: thumb|left|220px|Cho Reigan *Cho Reigan' (超 霊 丸, Cho Reigan): En su batalla contra Toguro menor, Yusuke utiliza toda su energía restante para convocar a una bala de energía gigantesca. El nombre que tiene se le da en los vídeo juegos pero no tiene ninguno en el manga ni en el anime. *'Reigan en Cadena (霊 丸 连射, Reigan Rendan): Yusuke dispara dos reigan consecutivos a gran velocidad. Técnicamente, la segunda bala empuja a la primera, para así darle más poder ofensivo, suficiente como para perforar la bola de energía gigante de Chu. Esta técnica fue usada sólo contra Chu en la final de la primera ronda del torneo oscuro. Debido a su falta de experiencia, Yusuke sufrió un bloqueo temporal de su poder. Más tarde, en el anime, Yusuke utiliza una variación de esto cuando trata de romper la pared, aunque Yomi absorbe su energía de demonio durante el torneo del Makai. thumb|220px|Yogan *Yogan (妖 丸, Yogan): Esta es la versión de energía demoníaca de la pistola Espíritu. Gana este poder con su despertar mazoku. Es un ataque muy poderoso. La primera diferencia se ve en el color, siendo rojo carmesí, cuando las pistola espiritual era azul, ademas de una potencia y fuerza destructiva mucho más alta. Hacia el final de la serie, es capas de usar ambas armas. '''thumb|220px|Cho Yogan *[[Cho Yogan|'Cho Yogan ']](超 妖 丸, ChōYōgan): Una versión definitiva de su pistola Espíritu, donde se libera una intensa concentración de energía para crear un ataque devastador. Es capaz de liberar este poder al ser poseído por Raizen, ataca a Shinobu Sensui y lo mata con ella. No tiene nombre en el anime y ni en el manga, pero si en las cartas de juego. thumb|220px|Shottogan Escopeta '''(ショット ガン, Shottogan): es una técnica en la que Yusuke recoge la energía espiritual en su puño para formar una gran explosión, liberando ráfagas de poca energía pero muy numerosas. Mientras que la técnica no es tan potente como el Reigan, algunas de las ventajas que tiene es que los disparos se han generalizado, lo que hace que sea muy efectiva contra oponentes rápidos o invisibles o un gran número de enemigos débiles. *Shottogan Rendan: Yusuke canaliza su ataque escopeta en sus dos puños y libera su energía. Esto crea el doble de ataques. Sólo se utiliza en la primera película y en la versión en Inglés, y solamente se refiere a ella como escopeta en la versión japonesa. thumb|left|220px|Puños imbuidos con energía espiritual '''Golpe Espiritual A pesar de que Yusuke es un fuerte luchador de larga distancia, en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es capaz de infundir partes de su cuerpo con energía espiritual, en un esfuerzo para mejorar su habilidad en el combate físico, sobre todo sus golpes, pero él hace lo mismo con los pies en el Tácticas del torneo de vídeo juegos. El revestimiento de la energía del espíritu en torno a sus manos también puede servir como una barrera para defenderse de los ataques de proyectiles, como flechas de Suzaku. No tiene nombre, pero se le llama como tal en el vídeo juego, y se llama "Puño de Espíritu" en el juego de cartas. *'Patada Espíritu:' Junto con Kuwabara, envuelve su pie con energía para fortalecer sus patadas y vencer a Gokumonki. En el manga es sólo una patada regular, y Gokumonki estaba K.O. Esta técnica fue usada en el juego de GBA, como su homólogo del golpe Espíritu de Yusuke. Reikodan (霊 光 弾, Reikōdan, Explosión de aura): Esta técnica la utiliza Yusuke para convertir su cuerpo en un catalizador de su energía espiritual. En lugar de utilizar el dedo índice para enfocar la energía, Yusuke usa su cuerpo para este ataque. Esto hace que sea un ataque muy poderoso a corta distancia al mismo tiempo que repele el ataque del oponente, pero es extremadamente difícil y peligroso. También tiene algunas propiedades curativas, ya que es capaz de curar las heridas que le hizo Kazuya cuando le disparó, a corta distancia. thumb|left|220px|Reikodan '''Grilletes Espirituales (呪 霊 锭 · 修 の 行, Ju Rei JO: Shu no Gyo): Genkai coloca éstos en Yusuke con el fin de aumentar sus reservas de energía espiritual; el portador de estas esposas tiene que activar su energía espiritual todo el tiempo en todo su cuerpo, solo para moverse cotidianamente, siendo su uso en combate extremadamente complejo. Se libera con con la palabra clave (Liberar). 'thumb|left|220px|Esposas Espirituales' '''Transformación: '''Después de su despertar por atavismo, Yusuke se transforma temporalmente a una forma demoníaca, debido a la posesión de Raizen, quien utiliza como canalización las emociones de Yusuke, tales como la ira y la impotencia. Raizen se hizo cargo del cuerpo de Yusuke sin su consentimiento, ya que creía que habría perdido contra Sensui. La fuerza completa de esta forma es desconocida, pero ha aumentado considerablemente su velocidad y fuerza para dominar con facilidad a oponentes que superan levemente su nivel. thumb|left|220px|Yusuke en su forma Mazoku En el manga, el color del cabello de Yusuke sigue siendo del mismo color negro, mientras que en el anime, se pone blanco para que coincida con el pelo de Raizen. Durante el torneo oscuro, Yusuke dijo a Koenma que puede crear estallidos de energía espiritual y concentrarlos en un objetivo, pero nunca se ha demostrado esta capacidad (Koenma lo describe como el más básico de lo básico). thumb|220px|Seikoki '''Seikoki' (圣光 気, Sei Ko Ki): Durante su lucha contra Yomi, Yusuke, combina su energía espiritual y su energía demoníaca para crear su propia versión de energía de combate, algo similar a lo que hacía Sensui. Es tan poderosa como difícil de mantener por más de unos pocos minutos, aunque dura el tiempo suficiente para luchar contra Yomi. thumb|220px|Yusuke sosteniendo la esfera de poder espiritual Fusión con la esfera de poder: 'Durante los acontecimientos de la segunda película, con la esfera de poder como un catalizador, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama y Kuwabara conectan sus almas como uno solo. En primer lugar Yusuke le dispara una bala de Reigan gigante, que a su vez Kurama golpea con su látigo de Rosa hacia la espalda de Yakumo cuando éste lo esquivó. A continuación, la bala golpea directamente al oponente, con Kuwabara lanzandola con su Espada Espíritu. Por último, la explosión gigante de energía espiritual es engullida por el Dragón de Hiei, dándole mucha más fuerza destructiva. Batallas Yusuke Urameshi vs Jyaki (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi vs Goki (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi vs Hiei Parte 1 (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi vs Kibano (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi vs Kazemaru (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi vs Rando (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi y Kazuma Kuwabara vs Humanos Infectados (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi vs Suzaku (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi y Kazuma Kuwabara vs Hirue (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi y Kazuma Kuwabara vs Demonio Araña (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi y Kazuma Kuwabara vs Guardias de la Mansion Tarukane (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi vs Miyuki (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi y Kazuma Kuwabara vs Inmaki (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi y Kazuma Kuwabara vs Gokumonki (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi y Kazuma Kuwabara vs Hermanos Toguro ( Victoria) Yusuke y kuwabara vs Banda Mashouzoku (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi vs Chu (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara y Genkai vs Yen, Kai y Ryo (Victoria) Yusuke vs Bakken (Victoria) Yusuke Vs Jin (Victoria) Yusuke Vs Toguro (Victoria) Yusuke vs Doctor (Victoria) Yusuke vs Sensui - Parte 1 (Indeterminada) Yusuke vs Sniper (Interrumpida) Yusuke vs Hiei (Parte 2) (Indeterminada) Yusuke vs Sensui - Parte 2 (Derrota) Yusuke vs Sensui - Parte 3 (Interrumpida) Yusuke vs Raizen (Round 1 Derrota) Yusuke vs Hokushin, Touou y Seitei (Victoria) Yusuke vs Raizen (Round 2 Victoria) Yusuke vs Nekotama (Victoria) Yusuke Vs Yomi (Derrota) Yusuke vs Yakumo (Victoria) Yusuke vs Yasha (Victoria) 'Curiosidades: * Varios personajes de otros animes comparte similitudes con Yusuke estos son: Kenta Usui de Karin e Izuku Midoriya de My Hero Academia, ambos son hijos únicos y viven con su madre * La contraparte del rei-gun de Yusuke en otro anime es el soul fist de Morrigan Aensland de Darkstalkers * Varios personajes de otros anime son de clase S como Yusuke estos son: Tatsumaki de One Punch Man, Erza Scarlet de Fairy tail, '''Moka akashiya de '''Rosario + vampire, '''Jean Grey de '''X-men (anime), '''Morrigan aensland de '''Darkstalkers, '''Alucard de '''Hellsing * Varios personajes de otras series comparten con Yusuke el ser descendiente de un rey y heredar sus poderes, estos son: He-Man de Masters of the Universe (2003) y Lion-O de Thundercats (2011) * El shot gun de Yusuke es similar al pegasus ryusei ken de Seiya de Saint Seiya * Varios personajes comparten con Yusuke el ser entrenado por una mujer como estos: Saito de Zero no Tuskaima, '''Edward Elric de '''Full Metal Alchemist, Rin Okumura de Blue Exorcist, Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail, '''Souchiro Nagi de '''Tenjou Tenge, '''Gau Ban de '''Shadow Sill, Tsukune de Rosario + Vampire, Hibiki Tokai del manga Vandread, Kio Kakazu de Asobi ni Iku Yo! * Yusuke aumenta su fuerza con la ira como el increíble Hulk * Varios personajes de otros animes tienen similitudes con Yusuke, es decir han muerto al principio del anime para luego ser resucitado como estos: Brando Heat de Gungrave, '''Las protagonistas de '''Ultimate Girls, '''Excel de '''Excel Saga, '''Kazuto de '''UFO Princess Valkyrie, '''Mikami de '''Usagi chan de cue, '''Touya Mochizuki de '''Isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni, '''Nuku Nuku de '''Catgirl Nuku Nuku, Seras Victoria de Hellsing, Issei de High School DxD, Hazumu de Kashimashi girl meets girl, Tsutomu de Birdy the mighty, Hiro de Princess Resurrection *Yusuke aparece como cameo en el episodio 174 de Sailor Moon *Su nombre es una especie de juego de palabras. Su primer nombre significa "ayuda fantasma" y su apellido es una especie de lamento que, según la pronunciación japonesa, hacen los espíritus. *En "Hunter X Hunter", Yusuke hace un cameo junto a Hiei y Kurama, como figuras de acción en el cuarto de Milluki Zoldyck. En el capítulo 69, del volumen 8. *A pesar de que a menudo se pasa por alto, Yusuke es el humano más joven en alcanzar la Clase S de los niveles de energía. Se conserva este dato pese a la revelación de sus genes mazoku. *En el doblaje de Corea, que se denomina "Jin-Jin" (진진), conserva su nombre original, pese a que muchos otros personajes ven sus nombres cambiados. *Se llama Eugen, en el doblaje filipino del anime. *Su cumpleaños es entre finales de junio y principios de julio; el autor no dio el dato exacto pero esta afirmación tiene sentido ya que el animal que se manifiesta a través de su energía espiritual (el fénix) también rige los días entre el 25 de junio y 24 de julio del horóscopo del Antiguo Egipto. *Según Keiko, Yusuke no sabe silbar. *En el manga, después de derrotar a Nekobaba, Yusuke hace algunas referencias a Virtua Fighter, asumiendo una postura parecida a una que hacen en dicha serie. Su apariencia se asemejan a los diseños de Virtua Fighter también (según gráficos cuadriculados). *'Yu' de Yusuke y Rei de "Reigan" forman Yurei, otra palabra japonesa que significa "fantasma". *Yusuke tiene varias canciones en la banda sonora: **"All Right". **"Akatsuki no Chikai ~ ~ Rising Sun". **"Dead or Alive ~ ~ Toushin". **"Fuego". **"Kokoro o Tsunaide". **"Duro". **"no Tsukanoma Sunset". **Con Keiko Yukimura: "Omoide o Tsubasa ni Shite". **Con Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara Kazuma: "Bokutachi no kisetsu", "Hikari no Naka", y "Yasashisa wa nemuranai". **También hay remixes de "Unbalanced Kiss" y "Taiyou ga Mata Kagayaku Toki" con él cantando. *Justin Kovalsky de Animerica dijo: "¿Ha oído hablar de la popular canción "Bad Leroy Brown", de Jim Croce? Bueno, Yusuke es como el viejo Leroy, pero con 14 años y japonés." *En la revista japonesa Animage Anime, se presentó a Yusuke como el personaje más popular de la serie según sus encuestas. Fue el decimotercero en 1993, el décimo en 1994, y el octavo en 1995. *En marzo de 2010, Yusuke se clasificó en el puesto decimosexto en las encuestas como el personaje masculino de la década de 1990 por la revista japonesa Newtype. *Coincidentemente el artista de música de Yu Yu Hakusho se llama Yusuke. *En algunos capítulos del manga se le puede ver fumar y beber. *En la traducción argentina del manga, el vocabulario de Yusuke es notoriamente más agresivo y grosero, usando modismos propios del idioma. *En un capitulo Yusuke dice que, tras la pelea con Sensui, Kurama le corto el cabello. Esto nunca se vio en el anime; sin embargo, en el Ending 4 en la ultima foto que sale y se pone gris al costado derecho de esa foto se ve una foto en la cual se observa que Kurama le corta el cabello a Yusuke. *La frase “Mi existencia no será en vano” es exclusiva en los avances del doblaje latinoamericano. En la versión original dice "El otro mundo no esta observando por nada" y en el doblaje al inglés por Funimation nunca dice ninguna frase al final de cada capítulo. *Yusuke tiene similitudes con Gon Freecss, protagonista de Hunter x Hunter: ** Ambos alcanzaron el tercer lugar en las encuestas de popularidad de sus respectivas series ** Ambos tiene transformaciones finales; Yusuke se transformo en un mazoku y Gon en su forma adulta ** Ambos fueron criados durante su infancia por una mujer; Yusuke fue criado por su madre Atsuko Urameshi y Gon por su tía Mito Freecss *Yusuke es similar a Son Goku, el protagonista de Dragon Ball en los siguientes sentidos: **A ambos les gusta pelear y generalmente pelean por sí mismos. **Ambos no son muy inteligentes más allá de la educación básica referente a lo académico pero sobreviven con negocios en la cocina (Yusuke con su tienda de tallarines y Goku con su cosecha de rábanos en el OVA especial 2008). **Ambos mueren dos veces. **Ambos aprenden y aceptan su herencia no humana (Yusuke con su sangre demoniaca y Goku con la de Saiyajin cuando el villano Raditz le dice quién realmente es él). **Ambos utilizan un disparo de energía azul como su movimiento característico (en el caso de Goku con el Kamehameha). **Ambos luchan con el concepto de matar pero aprenden a hacerlo (Yusuke en el Capítulo Negro con sus peleas con Doctor y Sensui. Goku perdonando la vida de villanos antes de hacerse lo suficientemente severo para tomar esa decisión en su icónica batalla con el villano de Freezer). **Ambos adquieren una larga cabellera después de morir la segunda vez (Goku al alcanzar el nivel de Super Saiyajin 3 al final de sus series de manga). Frases En la segunda película - “Lo haré por ti Botan; Debe estar loco ese maldito si cree que me va a ganar”. * A Sensui - “Un disparo mas.. Me reservo el placer para después”. * Avances (Exclusivo del doblaje latinoamericano) - “Mi existencia no será en vano”. * A Toguro menor - “Yo soy diferente a ti...A mi no me deja de importar el resto, gracias a que todos me apoyaron pude llegar hasta acá”. * A Toguro menor - “Yo no voy a abandonar nada, por mas que me cueste voy a protegerlo con mi vida¡¡”. * A Toguro menor - “¿Abandonar? ¿no querrás decir escapar?”. * A Sensui (derrotado) - “¡Nada de eso! Tómate algunos analgésicos y continuemos con nuestra pelea”. * A Otake al resucitar - "Soy Yusuke Urameshi, si reviví o renací eso no es importante, no me importa si mis ancestros fueron mazokus o aristócratas, mi meta de derrotar a Sensui no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo". Galería de Imágenes 1278564321045_f.jpg|Yusuke 229374_191869270859961_742810_n.jpg|yusuke 263257_210559172329389_569886_n.jpg|Equipo de yusuke 1280796429222_f.jpg|Yusuke enfurecido shot0403.png|Yusuke triste por lo de sensui shot0399.png|Yusuke decidido para matar a raizen 1323846336273_f.jpg|Yusuke recibe el poder de genkai shot0406.png|Yusuke y keiko 1309226227080_f.jpg|Yusuke y keiko shot0024.png|Yusuke en la pelicula Yusuke reigan.png|Yusuke en la pelicula shot0059.png|Yusuke en la pelicula shot0298.png shot0306.png Reigan.png anime (205).png anime (197).png anime (70).png Yusukeer2.jpg Yusukeer.jpg Todo festival tiene que llegar a su fin.png yUSUKE (2).png Yusuke43.png Yusuke 322223.png Dhalsim.png Keiko232.png Yusuke01.png Yusuke4.png yu_hakusho_anime_yusuke_urameshi_desktop_1440x1080_hd-wallpaper-1010239_zps025f4f3d.png Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Detective espiritual Categoría:Equipo Urameshi Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Torneo Oscuro Categoría:Clase S